


An Enigma Wrapped In Fur

by freckledandspectacled



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Finger Sucking, Fur Kink, Gentle Sex, I have never done a pwp before enjoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweat, Topping from the Bottom, i got it all, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Ed has a surprise for Oswald after work hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this and I still have prompt to do but CORY MICHAEL SMITH IS TESTING ME and I had to write this. I have never written PWP and boy did it get long, what happened? Usually I like some plot with my porn but OH WELL. I blame hotgothamite for most of this.
> 
> Oh and also Oswald calls Ed a pretty kitty a lot (also hotgothamite's fault) so if you don't dig that then peace, I wasn't sure how to tag it so consider yourself warned. No beta.
> 
> OH! and a link to the picture that started it all: https://freckledandspectacled.tumblr.com/post/154996172818/damn-cory-from-his-instagram-story

Oswald goes through the last of the paperwork, wrapping up for the day. He had taken dinner with Edward earlier, and the other man had been suspiciously quiet. He always was when he was keeping a secret.  


There’s a knock on his door, “Come in.”

His secretary enters, “Mister Nygma dropped this off for you.” He holds out a letter. Oswald accepts it; so Ed had been up to something after all. Surprise, surprise.

“Thank you, that will be all for tonight,” Oswald tells him.

“You’re welcome, Mister Mayor,” he nods, closing the door behind him as he leaves.

“What have we here,” Oswald murmurs, taking a letter opener and cutting it open.

Inside, written in Ed’s hand, is a riddle. _What part of a cat has the most fur?_

Oswald knows it probably isn’t literal, or maybe it’s actually very literal. The answer to the riddle actually matters very little to him, it’s what Ed means by it that he cares about. 

Cats and fur… It had better not be the Kyle girl. Cat, as she was known. Or perhaps Ed has taken a furry creature under his wing, although Oswald can’t imagine it. Ed would hate the mess. If it was Selina, Ed would have told him already, over dinner….

He starts wrapping up, putting files away, making sure that everything that needs to be locked, is. Oswald grabs his cane, walking out of the office and locking it behind him. Ed would probably ask him about his answer the second he walked through the door, so he took his time, mulling it over as he went. Oswald wasn’t sure he was getting anywhere.

He opens the door to their shared quarters, “Ed?”

“In here,” Ed calls from the bedroom.

“I received your riddle,” Oswald says, kicking his shoes off and leaving his cane by the door.

“Do you know the answer?”

“I don’t think so,” he says, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling off his tie.

“It’s just as well, I have a surprise for you,” Ed sing-songs from the bedroom.

“I figured as much,” Oswald says, wandering towards the bedroom with no real sense of urgency. Ed’s surprises range from minute to catastrophic in scope. He’s in no rush to find out. He pushes the door open, and the sight before him makes his jaw drop.

Ed is sprawled on the bed, wrapped in a beautiful fur coat. His long, bare legs extend from under it, the first indication that he’s wearing nothing underneath. The sight is tantalizing. Ed holds the coat over his face, only his dark eyes visible. He peaks out from behind it, coquettish, his hair falling softly over his forehead. Then he sits up, letting go of his hold on the front of the coat and allowing it to fall open, exposing his chest. It slips off of one shoulder as he beckons Oswald forward with a finger, smirking. 

Oswald pulls his clothes off in record time, watching as Ed takes his pink cock in hand, the coat falling away from his lower half and revealing his nudity. Ed strokes it slowly from base to tip just once before letting go. When Oswald is finally bare he makes his way into the bed, insinuating himself between Ed’s legs and pulling him in for a kiss. Between the soft fur against his skin and the press of Ed’s lips, it feels like heaven.

Oswald’s runs his hands over Ed’s body, over the fur, taking in the sight of him again, “You’re gorgeous.”

“Do you want to know the answer?” Ed asks.

“What?” Oswald says, breaking from his reverie. 

“ _What part of a cat has the most fur_?” he pauses, but Oswald says nothing. “The outside.”

“Ha, very funny. That’s not really up to your usual standard, though.”

“An oldie but goodie,” Ed says, unperturbed.

“Does that make you the cat, in this situation?” he teases.

“I suppose,” Ed says, unsure.

“Well,” Oswald says, his smile growing, “I think you are a very pretty kitty, Eddie.” Ed looks  confused for a moment, then smiles, catching on. He purrs enthusiastically, then rubs his face against Oswald’s neck. Oswald pulls them together, sliding their bodies against one another. Ed moans as their cocks brush, the purring halting as he does.

Oswald kisses him, running his hands over Ed inside of the fur coat. Ed tugs him down by the shoulders to continue to meet his lips. Ed makes small kitten licks into his mouth, then travels over his jaw, his neck. The barely-there swipes of his tongue make Oswald impatient for more, grinding down against Ed with feeling. Ed cries out, breaking off his ministrations on Oswald’s neck as he throws his head back with pleasure. Oswald kisses down his throat, then along his chest to bite and suck at his nipple.

Ed shivers uncontrollably, fisting a hand in Oswald’s hair to tether him to his chest. It feels like electricity every time Oswald licks over him _just right_. He pushes his hips up as Oswald does, dragging his cock over Oswald’s soft stomach. Ed’s other hand claws at Oswald’s back, trying to hold him closer and press them together. 

Oswald releases his nipple, and Ed whines at the loss. Oswald blows across it, and the cool air soothes over the sore and reddened nipple, causing a different sensation of pleasure and relief. Oswald latches on to his next target, determined to give it the same treatment, even as Ed comes undone beneath him. Eventually, Ed breaks, squirming underneath him and dragging his cock against Oswald’s abdomen.

“Please, Ozzie, fuck me, just fuck me already.” Oswald places a final kiss on his nipple, making to get up.

“No, wait, I’m ready,” Ed says, pulling him back.

Oswald’s eyes widen, but then again, Ed had been planning this encounter. He is nothing if not thorough. Oswald reaches between Ed’s legs, his fingers coming back wet.

“Did you finger yourself open for me?” he says, his voice low.

“Yes! Yes- I used a toy, too. Not as good as you, though,” he purrs, “or as big.” Oswald smiles.

“What a good kitty.” He presses three fingers into Ed at once, checking to see if he’s still loose enough. He crooks them this way and that, spreading them inside of Ed as he keens underneath him from the sensations. The thought of Ed lying in this bed, draped in a fur coat and fingering himself open for him- using a toy, even- is unbelievably hot.

“You did a swell job, kitten,” Oswald says, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Please…” Ed whines and squirms underneath him, “Please, Ozzie.”

“Anything for my pretty kitty,” Oswald teases, taking hold of his cock and pressing into Ed.

“Oh, Oh…” Ed murmurs as Oswald pushes inside of him. He pauses when he’s balls deep, shifting slightly as he balances but not pushing in or out of Ed yet. Oswald takes note of Ed’s breathing, feels him clench involuntarily around him as he tries to relax. Eventually it stops, and Ed nods, hitching his legs around Oswald’s waist.

Oswald presses in and out of him slowly, trying to drag along his prostate better. After a minute Ed nudges him harder with his heels, spurring him on. Oswald  bends to kiss him languidly, only increasing the tempo of his hips slightly.

“Ozzie, go faster,” Ed begs, trying to meet his thrusts at a quicker pace.

“Behave,” Oswald warns, “I want to enjoy this.” He runs a hand through Ed’s hair, then drags it over the fur.

“Enjoy it _faster_ ,” Ed huffs, digging his heels into Oswald’s backside to pull him in. Oswald resists the draw, slowing, even.

Ed reaches with both hands, digging his nails into Oswald’s ass to move him. Oswald hisses.

“Watch the claws, kitty, you’re on thin ice.”

“If I break the ice, will you fuck me like I want?” Ed bites out. Oswald loves him like his, worked up and on-edge. He toes the line that Oswald sets but never steps over it. This is Ed’s version of obedience.

Oswald presses against him, kissing him, dragging his tongue inside of Ed’s mouth. He takes hold of Ed’s hips, still fucking him lazily.

“Show me how you want me to fuck you,” he says, tightening his hold on Ed as he rolls them over so that Ed is on top on him. Oswald relaxes into the mattress, propping his head up on a pillow behind him. He’ll never get tired of the sight Ed makes sitting on his cock.

The fur coat only adds to the allure, giving Ed a soft silhouette he doesn’t usually have. Oswald runs his hands down Ed’s chest, over his stomach and then back up. He tweaks a nipple and feels Ed clench around him in response.

“Go on then,” Oswald says, “show me how you want to be done.” Ed moves tentatively at first. He rolls his hips, getting a feel for how far down he can settle onto Oswald’s cock. Ed rocks back and forth, swaying every now and then to feel him everywhere. Oswald always feels massive inside of him. 

Oswald lounges back against the pillows, a pleased smile on his face as he watches Ed get a feel for it. He is eager for Ed to really get into the swing of things, though.

After a minute Ed starts to move up and down on his cock, working it inside of him. His hair swings in front of his face as his head drops, concentrating on the feeling of Oswald’s cock stretching him. He gasps as it brushes over his prostate. Oswald has never beheld a sight more beautiful that Edward Nygma, draped in a fur coat, his face and skin aglow from the effort of riding his cock. He his tilts his head back, exposing his long throat and moaning Oswald’s name. Oswald commits the sight to memory.

“You look lovely, Ed,” he says, and it’s true.

“You feel lovely,” Ed pants, trying not to break his rhythm as he begins to bounce enthusiastically on top of Oswald.

“A very good kitty indeed; I wish you could see yourself. You’re positively gagging for it, aren’t you? Riding my cock like you’re desperate. You’re such a cockslut, Eddie.” Ed makes a noise of frustration. He leans back, bracing himself on Oswald’s thighs as he bounces on his cock.

“Oh- Oh- It’s good but I can’t- I need you, Ozzie,” Ed says, becoming increasingly irritated at his inability to move fast enough on top of Oswald. 

“Tell me want I to hear,” Oswald says, short of breath. Ed’s doing a fine job squeezing around his cock, and he’s not unaffected. He always tries to hold out for Ed when they do this, usually without fail, but the sight he makes right now is unparalleled. 

“I’m gagging for it, I’m desperate for you, I’m a cockslut,” Ed says immediately, repeating Oswald’s words. They rush out as he slams down against Oswald’s hips, seeking pleasure and coming up short. He whines as he works himself on Oswald’s cock, his frustration evident.

“Good kitty,” Oswald says, breathless. It was good to be wanted, to have so much power over Ed that he would say anything to have him. He reaches up a hand to stroke Ed’s cheek, and Ed nuzzles against it, purring as he fucks himself furiously on Oswald’s cock. He kisses the palm of Oswald’s hand.

“If I’ve been a good kitty, then fuck me like I _deserve_ ,” he insists, sucking a finger into his mouth.

Oswald is done taking Ed apart and testing the limits of his pride. In fact, he likes giving Ed what he wants far more. It just wouldn’t be as fun for Ed without the challenge, Oswald knows. Just like it certainly wouldn’t be as good for Oswald without the power play. He pulls his finger from Ed’s mouth, releasing it with a wet ‘pop’. Settling his hands back on Ed’s hips, he rolls them again. Ed hits the bed with a soft gasp, and Oswald eases out of him.

“Oswald?” Ed asks, confused. Oswald wasn’t going to finish? Did that mean he didn’t deserve-

“Shh,” Oswald soothes, “we need more lube. I want you nice and wet for me.” He bends to kiss him. Ed runs his hands into Oswald’s hair, prolonging the kiss to keep him in bed. Oswald grapples with the drawers of the nightstand with one hand while Ed holds his face hostage. He rummages around for the lube, snatching it and crawling back into bed, still kissing him. Ed spreads his legs, inviting him back between them. 

Oswald pats his side, indicating he should roll over. Ed does, coming up on his knees. The coat is long enough to cover his ass, and Oswald pushes it up with one hand. He holds it up against the small of his back, exposing Ed’s delectable backside. He massages one of Ed’s cheeks with the other hand, then leans in, licking over him.

Ed gasps, pushing back against him, “Ozzie!” Oswald smirks, trying to lick into him deeper. He lets go of the coat, spreading Ed’s cheeks with both hands. The coat falls into his face.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Oswald says. Ed pushes his face into the mattress, dropping onto his shoulders to keep his ass up for Oswald and reaching back to spread his cheeks for him. Oswald salivates at the sight. He pushes the coat back up and licks deep into Ed; there really isn’t much lube left. Ed makes high little moans, rocking his ass back against Oswald’s face.

Oswald comes up for air, “You can let go, now.” Ed sighs, coming back up onto his elbows. Oswald leans over him, pressing the length of his body against the coat. It feels fantastic against his cock.

“Get these wet for me,” he says, presenting Ed with two fingers.

“With pleasure,” Ed says. He sucks on them, running his tongue over them, eager.

“Good boy,” Oswald says, taking them back. He bites at Ed’s earlobe, the coat keeping him from getting at his neck. He works his fingers into Ed, scissoring them. Ed fucks back onto his hand, mewling.

“I think you need a little more work, kitty.” Oswald removes his fingers, then turns Ed over onto his back again. Oswald kisses him on the mouth, then works his way over his jawline, his throat, down his chest and stomach. He ignores his cock, since it seems like Ed is in a mood and sucking it right now could break that.

He pushes Ed’s legs up, exposing him. Ed rests his heels on his back, his legs over Oswald’s shoulders. Then he’s tangling a hand in Oswald’s hair to hold his face against him as Oswald goes to work. Ed moans as Oswald eats him out enthusiastically, shuddering. Oswald keeps his hands on Ed’s thighs to spread him open.

“Ozzie, that’s so good- _oh_ ,” he takes the flesh of his other hand between his teeth, biting on it. 

“Let me hear you,” Oswald says, “Hold your legs back for me.” Ed holds the backs of his knees, pulling his legs back. Oswald just wants his hands occupied so he can’t cover his mouth, but it’s a wonderful sight all the same. He dives back in, working deeper into Ed. His saliva drips between his cheeks and onto the bed, he’s gotten Ed so wet.

Ed’s panting like he just ran a marathon, his chest blushing red. He moans loudly, and Oswald appreciates every sound he makes. Ed’s not sure how he managed to lure a veritable sex god into the sack, but he’s not complaining. Oswald is just too good at this, it’s not fair. He knows he’s being loud, in fact, it’s slightly embarrassing. But Oswald likes to know that he’s making Ed feel good, and he’s so good at this that Ed simply can’t hold back. It works out quite nicely, really.

Ed tries to speak, to tell Oswald how good it feels, how good he is, but he’s not even sure he’s being coherent. It doesn’t matter, Oswald loves it when he gets like this, and Ed thinks Oswald deserves to know how good he’s making him feel.

What Oswald hears is, “So good, Ozzie, you’re so good at this, it’s not fair. I could come just on your tongue; I love your mouth, it’s so hot, you’re so hot. You make me feel so good, I love you, I love you, I love you-”

Oswald’s cock aches at Ed’s words, and he makes a decision. He pulls away, moving back up Ed’s body to kiss him. Ed moans into his mouth, letting go of his knees to hold Oswald’s face, bringing his legs back around him. Oswald pushes his legs back down, breaking the kiss as he moves to straddle Ed, shuffling up the bed on his knees until his cock is in Ed’s face.

“Suck it, make it wet, get me ready for you,” Oswald says, groaning at the first touch of Ed’s lips. His cock feels like it’s been neglected for _hours_. He just gets so focused on Ed, sometimes. Ed takes hold of his hips, sitting up to get Oswald’s cock in his mouth. Oswald watches him take the tip in his mouth, humming about it. Or maybe purring. Whatever it is, it feels divine. Ed hollows his cheeks, peeking up at Oswald from beneath his lashes.

“ _Your_ mouth, Eddie,” he groans, “I don’t even hold a candle to it, I love you, you’re so good at this-”

In fact, Ed has gotten too good at it. It’s dangerous to have his cock in Ed’s mouth, and Oswald definitely still wants to fuck him. He peels his eyes away from the sight Ed makes beneath him, swallowing his cock and batting his eyelashes as he looks up at him. Ed puts a hand on Oswald’s ass, digging his nails in as he pulls Oswald forward to fuck his mouth. Oswald coats his fingers with lube, reaching back to slip behind Ed’s balls so he can work some lube into him again. He shoves two fingers in, immediately crooking them. Ed moans helplessly, choking on Oswald’s cock as he does. He pulls off, sputtering.

“Warn a guy, will you?” Oswald smirks.

“Would you have heard me?” Ed blushes, he does have a tendency to become rather preoccupied with Oswald’s cock. Oswald crooks his fingers again so he can watch Ed moan. 

“Alright, fine. Point taken. Hurry up, will you?” Ed deepthroats him for emphasis, and Oswald wonders how he got this lucky. He pulls his fingers out of Ed, adding more lube and a third finger. He lets it warm up for a second, then pushes all three inside. Ed had told him to hurry up, after all.

Ed manages to moan around his cock without choking on it, more prepared this time. He grips Oswald’s hips with both hands again, encouraging Oswald to fuck his face. Oswald feels amazing, he loves it when Ed is able to take him down his throat like this. He spreads his fingers inside of Ed; he’s as ready as he’ll ever be. Oswald puts hand in Ed’s hair, pulling him off of his cock

“I hope you did a good job, I’m not holding back,” he warns. There’s a hint of truth to it.

“You’d better not,” Ed says. A line of spit stretches between the tip of Oswald’s cock and his lips, then breaks. Ed releases Oswald’s hips and lays back. He’s been waiting for Oswald to fuck him into the mattress since he first fingered himself open for him. It felt like _hours_ ago.

Oswald shuffles back down the bed, “Turn over, on your knees.” Ed feels heat flare in his stomach, scrambling to comply.

Oswald pushes the coat up over his ass, taking his cock in hand and pushing inside of Ed again. He’s much looser, and far more wet than when they started. Oswald wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t. His first thrust knocks Ed’s hands out from under him, falling to his elbows. The next knocks the headboard against the wall, and the next, and the next.

Ed is being pushed up the bed by the force of Oswald’s thrusts; he reaches out, putting his hands against their bedroom wall. It gives him better leverage against Oswald, allowing him to feel the full force of his thrusts. He cries out, pushing back against Oswald. It isn’t long before his arms start to shake from the force of it. He’s sweating profusely under the weight of the coat, it’s so hot. Oswald batters his prostate, and he feels like he’s not getting enough air. Perhaps because he’s moaning without pause for breath.

Oswald grips Ed’s hips as he gets going, allowing the coat to fall where it may. It brushes against his stomach and cock as he slams into Ed, practically driving him into the wall. Ed’s trying to meet his thrusts with a little more finesse, but Oswald isn’t giving him much of a choice; he can either brace against them or be rocked forwards. Ed wanted it hard, and Oswald was always very generous with him.

Ed slips down the wall, cursing his shaking arms. He fists the blankets in both hands, biting on his lip to keep from screaming. He squeezes his eyes closed, trying to keep hold of himself. Ed braces his forearms against the headboard, feeling and hearing every time it hits the wall as Oswald fucks him into the mattress like he wanted. He feels even more stifled down here. Oswald’s hands leave his hips, coming around to hold him, stroking over his chest and abdomen. The additional heat of Oswald against him only compounds the feeling. He feels a drop of sweat bead on his forehead, sliding down the length of his nose and dripping off the end of it.

Oswald’s leans over Ed, stroking his hands over his body. He’s slick with sweat, and his hair curls and drips with it. If Oswald feels smug about it, that’s his business. Ed’s back arches and he practically yowls, pushing against him. Oswald watches in awe, the image producing a feeling like electricity in the pit of his stomach.

Ed had felt the shaking that was in his arms move into his legs with change of position, and he finally feels his knees slip out from under him on a particularly hard thrust, sliding over the sheets. His stomach hits the bed, and he grinds against the sheets, a welcome friction against his neglected cock. 

Oswald slips out of Ed as he falls to the bed, his legs shaking. He’s pleased with his handiwork, and turns Ed over to get a better look at him. His body glistens with sweat, and he’s flushed from his red, untouched cock to the tops of his cheeks. His bottom lip is red from biting it. Oswald is a little disappointed he’s been withholding some of his cries. Ed’s hair is damp and curly, and his pupils are blown so wide his eyes look black. 

“You are stunning,” he says, a little breathless at the pretty picture Ed makes. Ed whimpers, reaching up to take Oswald’s face into his hands and kiss him. Oswald allows Ed to pull him forwards and on top of him, their bodies sliding together as they kiss. Ed moans into his mouth, bringing his legs up around Oswald, locking his ankles behind him. Oswald feels one of Ed’s hands leave his face, running down his stomach to take hold of Oswald’s cock. 

Ed guides Oswald back inside of him, tightening his legs and pulling him down. He moans into his mouth at the feeling of Oswald filling him back up, again. Now, if Oswald would just pick up where they left off…

“You’re alright?” Oswald whispers, looking him in the eye to gauge the truthfulness of his answer.

“I’m fine, Ozzie. Swell. More than fine,” he rambles, wanting to reassure Oswald about whatever he’s worried about so he’ll keep fucking him like he was a minute ago. Oswald’s normally pale green eyes are dark with lust, the effect of his dilated pupils, no doubt. His freckles stand out against his flushed skin, and his hairline has beads of sweat. Ed knows he isn’t easy to please, and Oswald’s making a wonderful effort.

“You- you’re doing amazing,” he pants, clenching around Oswald uncontrollably. He’s so hard he feels faint.

“It’s not too much? You were pretty shaky for a minute there,” Oswald asks, hesitant.

“No! No, it’s great. My legs just got tired. Keep going, please,” he says, running his hands over Oswald’s back. He settles them on his shoulders, pulling him down into another kiss. Oswald moves inside of him again, and as he picks up the pace Ed needs to brace himself again. His hands leave Oswald’s shoulders, and he reaches behind himself to put his palms against the headboard.

Oswald gets back into a hard, punishing pace, slamming into Ed. He feels his orgasm approaching all too soon, focusing on Ed to distract himself. He puts his hands on Ed’s hips, trying to tilt them into a better angle. He knows it’s working when Ed breaks aways from their continual kissing to scream, throwing his head back. Oswald smirks, taking the opportunity to suck at Ed’s neck, kissing and bruising it in turn. He bites at random intervals for variety.

“I’m close, Eddie… you’re so hot right now. I feel like I’m burning inside of you, it’s so good,” he kisses Ed’s cheek; he’s panting to hard to return Oswald’s kisses anymore.

Ed feels his toes curls involuntarily from the pleasure and the praise, “I’m close too, Ozzie, I’m so close.”

“Can you come like this, for me?” Oswald asks, “Can you come on my cock?”

“I- I don’t know,” Ed gasps, feeling his cock twitch at the suggestion. He never has, either he or Oswald have always touched his cock before he could come.

“Be a good kitty for me, Eddie,” Oswald’s voice is husky, “Are you going to come all over your pretty fur for me?”

“Please, please- I want to be good,” Ed cries. He’s so close, he thinks he can do it but he isn’t sure. He wants to be good for Oswald.

“Come on, come on,” Oswald urges, snapping his hips, “I know you can, Eddie. You’re perfect, so perfect, just perfect for me. Just for me. Come on, come for me, I know you can-”

“Oh- oh- oh,” Ed moans with each thrust, the feeling of his impending orgasm approaching. He clenches around Oswald as he slams his cock inside of him. The pressure against his prostate is enough, more than enough. Oswald’s encouragement helps push him over the edge. He’s almost shocked as he feels his orgasm wash over him, white hot. The muscles in his stomach ripple, his toes curling in as he throws his head back in complete rapture.

Oswald watches Ed’s release in awe, his cock unloading without even a finger lifted against it. Ed spasms around him as he throws his head back one last time, screaming so loudly that Oswald’s throat aches in sympathy. Oswald grunts, the sight pushing him over the edge as he lets go, allowing himself to orgasm now that Ed has come for him. His hips stutter without rhythm as he comes, fucking Ed sloppily through both their orgasms. He stills, pulling gently out of Ed to collapse beside him, utterly spent.

Their chests rise and fall as they contemplate what just occurred. Ed moves first, shrugging out of the coat and just dumping it onto the floor. Oswald gapes. Ed did not treat clothing like that; he may actually have succeeded in fucking his brains out.

“Ed?” he asks. Ed turns to face him, his movements lazy. He notes the expression on Oswald’s face.

“What? It’s ruined anyways,” he says, defensive all of a sudden.

“I think I broke you,” Oswald says seriously, his face cracking into a smile after a moment. Ed smiles in return.

“I feel fantastic,” Ed counters, rolling until he’s laying half on top of Oswald. His leg slips in between Oswald’s, and he rests a hand on his chest, looking down at him.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Oswald says.

“I can’t believe you did that _to_ me,” Ed replies cheerfully, tracing a finger over Oswald’s chest. 

Oswald trails his fingers down Ed’s back, slipping his fingers into Ed’s used, come-slick hole. 

“Could I make you come again, you think? Just on my fingers?” he says, quirking them inside of Ed. Ed shudders, his cock twitching pathetically at the stimulation.

“Not tonight; I’m exhausted. You really tired me out,” Ed says, his head drooping in pleasure as Oswald works his fingers inside of him one more time before withdrawing them. Ed sighs.

“I should clean you up,” Oswald says, smirking. Ed knows exactly what he’s up to.

“Oh no, no way,” Ed protests, “You are not putting your mouth anywhere _near_ my ass again tonight, you’ve done enough to it. Make yourself useful and go get me a cloth to clean up your mess.”

“Bossy,” Oswald teases, pushing Ed off so he can get up even as he says, “why don’t you get it yourself?”

“You really think I can walk after what you just did to me?” Ed scoffs. Oswald stands, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, turning to go.

“And bring me a drink!” Ed calls after him. Between the cock-sucking and screaming, his throat is feeling a bit sore as well. Oswald laughs as he makes his way to the bathroom.

Edward Nygma is continuing to make it very difficult for him to dislike surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boy. If this made you feel anything at all, please comment. I accept love in the form of keyboard smashes.


End file.
